Gloria Tyler
| anime_deck = Amazoness | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Gloria Tyler (グロリア・タイラー, Guroria Tairā) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a member of Duel Academy who was sent to the Xyz Dimension to eliminate the Lancers with her sister Grace. Design Appearance Gloria is a fair-skinned woman with red eyes and long blonde hair that hangs over her forehead in three pointed locks; the central one extending to her nose and the other two to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back and curves up in a short point. Gloria wears a more military outfit than her sister. She wears a tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves. She dons gold-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, white elbow-length gloves, and a magenta sashes that curve over each of her upper arms and attach to her shoulder pads. Gloria also wears short white shorts with similar patterning to the front of her coat and black cuffs over white leggings and thigh-high black boots with golden soles and upturned golden toes. Personality Gloria is more serious and blunt than her sister. She is confident in her skills and dissatisfied with weaker opponents, but not above praising good moves even if they are not up to her standards. Biography Past Gloria and her younger sister Grace were infamous among the Resistance for almost destroying the Spade Branch's Resistance force. Heartland City After hearing Mamoru's report that claimed to have detected Pendulum Summoning, the Professor assigned Gloria and her sister Grace to go to the Xyz Dimension with the mission of defeating the Lancers. While walking through Heartland, Gloria and Grace found Sayaka and mistaking her for a Lancer, prepared to bring her back as a present for Aster and Mamoru. When Allen arrived to protect Sayaka, Gloria and Grace challenged them to a Tag-Team Duel. Gloria Tribute Summoned "Amazoness Queen" but was unable to destroy "Ruffian Railcar" because of "Construction Train Signal Red". During the Duel, Gloria wondered why Allen and Sayaka didn't use Pendulum Summoning, and Grace suspected that they were underestimating them. After "Fairy Cheer Girl" failed to destroy "Amazoness Queen" by battle, Gloria and Grace realized Allen and Sayaka were not their targets and must be from the Resistance, before revealing that they were the Tyler sisters. When Allen used the effect of "Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf" to attack the Tyler sisters directly, they explained that the effect of "Liger" would negate the attack. Gloria then Special Summoned "Amazoness Swords Woman" after Grace used "Amazoness Substitution" to change the attack of "Iron Wolf" to "Amazoness Swords Woman. Just as the effect of "Swords Woman" was about to force Allen to take the damage the Tyler twins would have taken, Sayaka used "Fairy Rail" to turn the damage into ATK for "Cheer Girl", to the sisters' surprise. Gloria then Fusion Summoned "Amazoness Empress" and used "Liger" to attack "Cheer Girl", with the effect of "Empress" inflicting piercing damage. Gloria dealt the final blow with "Empress", defeating Allen and Sayaka. The twins prepared to seal them into cards until Gong and Sylvio arrived. When they learned Gong and Sylvio were Lancers, Gloria and Grace entered into another Tag-Team Duel. Deck Gloria uses an "Amazoness" Deck, with her monsters being Warrior-Types, and focusing more on monsters than her sister. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters